DNA Sequencing Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource provides cost effective rapid DNA sequencing to members of the CSHL Cancer Center and provides access to state-of-the-art Next-generation DNA sequencers (NGS). Over the last five years, 21 Cancer Center members (57% of members) used NGS services and 34 (92%) used Sanger sequencing services. Overall, 61% of total use of this Shared Resource was by Cancer Center members over the last five years, resulting in 116 publications. The Resource has allowed Cancer Center members who have smaller scale research projects to gain access to Next-generation sequencing technology, while enabling other members with large exome sequencing projects to complete their research. The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource supports cancer genome and exome re-sequencing, de novo cancer genome sequencing, RNA-Seq, Chip-Seq, RIP-Seq, sequencing of custom gene panels and re-sequencing of single-cell genomes and transcriptomes. The Cancer Center research supported by the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource during the last five years resulted in 118 publications. The Shared Resource also provides guidance in the area of experimental design and data analysis, and training in preparing samples for DNA sequencing. Importantly, it also provides when needed, advanced technical capabilities developed for specific projects to Cancer Center members. Finally, the Shared Ressource provides educational opportunities to Cancer Center members to learn about new sequencing protocols and technologies that can impact their research. Since 2010, the Resource has acquired two Pacific Biosciences sequencers one Illumina NextSeq, two Illumina Miseqs, one Illumina HiSeq2500 and four Illumina HiSeq2000s. The DNA Shared Resource has also developed and deployed a custom made laboratory information management system and upgraded its computer storage capacity to better serve the Cancer Center members. In summary, the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource provides access to state-of-the-art DNA sequencing services at a competitve cost and with a fast turn around time, thereby enabling and enhancing cancer research at CSHL.